Heathendom
Biography: HEATHENDOM was founded by Lefteris Vourliotis (lead guitar) and Michail Vlavianos (rhythm guitar) back in 1998. The concept of the band was power/doom metal with a strong mixture of KING DIAMOND/MERCYFUL FATE style. In September 1998 Yiannis Fillipaios (drums) and Yiannis Moraitis (bass) joined the band. Songs composing and rehearsals followed for a year, until the band decided to split because no appropriate singer could be found at the time. In September 2004 Dimitris Koutsouvelis (vocals) joined the band and the Heathen machine was fired up once again. Moraitis was called back to fill in the bass position and drums post was taken on by Dimitris Sakkas. In June 2005 the band released their first demo, Heathendom , containing 5 songs plus an intro of seer power/doom music (over 33 minutes) that was accepted with great enthusiasm in the underground scene. HEATHENDOM played their first shows in 2006, supporting SOLITUDE AETURNUS in Thessaloniki & Athens. After some changes on the drummer's position the band finally found a steady-as-rock progressive drum pounding machine, George Tsinanis (drums) and started forging brand new songs. The band had caught attention of Metal On Metal Records owners long before the idea for the label was even born. As soon as the decision to create the company was made, the band was approached with the proposal and the deal was signed in the beginning of 2008. HEATHENDOM's full length debut CD "Nescience" was released 10 years after the formation of the band, on July 15th 2008. The album received close to 50 rave reviews from printed and online magazines from all around the world, including being chosen as the "Album of the month" in Greek Metal Hammer magazine (October 2008 issue), as well as gained a spot on the "Metal Crusade" vol. XVII sampler of the respected German Heavy magazine. The intense, masterful compositions with complex structures and horror-like atmosphere, unique vocals and brilliant guitar work apparently appealed not only to fans of KING DIAMOND or doom metallers, but to all those who appreciate high quality heavy metal played with passion and skills that are above average. Still before their debut was released, in April 2008 the band got a chance to play at Up The Hammers festival in Athens, together with bands such as MANILLA ROAD, OMEN, MEMORY GARDEN and CAGE. Later on, in 2008 and 2009 HEATHENDOM played several more shows in Greece, sharing the stage with ISOLE, REFLECTION, RAGENHEART and VALOR among others, and as a support act for AMON AMARTH in Athens. During 2009 the band was busy writing material for their next album. Meanwhile a decision was made to release the long time sold out and sought-after 2005 demo - this time exclusively on the vinyl format. The band re-recorded one of the demo songs, "Haunted Within" and merged it with its second part "Hell Within" (known from the band's debut CD "Nescience") into an almost 20-minutes suite "Haunted In Hell". The whole album, now clocking at 41 minutes, was remastered in 2010 by Lefteris Vourliotis. Metal On Metal Records teamed up with Danny Angus/Pariah Child (Ireland) and brought out this gem on vinyl, limited to 500 copies, on April 23rd 2010. Meanwhile, due to a big demand, in July 2010, Metal On Metal Records reissued the practically sold out band's debut Nescience , which includes the Haunted In Hell suite (the same as on Heathendom vinyl released this April) instead of the War & Pain bonus track from the 2008 edition. The 2010 edition also comes with a revamped artwork/layout. While working on the new songs, the band was invited to UK and played their first show abroad at Bridgefest in London, along with Pagan Altar, Tygers Of Pan Tang, Shadow Keep and other English acts. HEATHENDOM continued working on their sophomore CD "The Symbolist" and finished the recordings in autumn of 2010. On October 6th Metal On Metal Records released the first digital single - the title track of the album "The Symbolist". This song was also chosen to film the official music video for. The release of "The Symbolist", originally planned for late autumn 2010, was postponed for logistical reasons to February 7th 2011. The band's style evolved slightly - they shed a little bit of doom metal elements in favour of more dark US and Scandinavian power metal and even some technical thrash elements, however not completely leaving doom metal behind and continuously exploring the "horror movie soundtrack" territories. This album is a real treat for all those who love to discover more and more details in the music with every spin! ---- Line Up: Dimitris Koutsouvelis - Vocals Lefteris Vourliotis - Lead Guitars Michail Vlavianos - Rhythm Guitars Yiannis Moraitis - Bass Guitar George Tsinanis - Drums ---- Discography: Nescience (2008) The Symbolist (2010) ---- Website: http://www.heathendom.gr/ ---- Heathendom - The Symbolist.jpg Heathendom - Nescience.jpg Heathedom bandpic.jpg Category:Bands